shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Beronica
at }} Beronica is the femslash ship between Betty and Veronica from the Riverdale fandom. Canon Season 1 ON THE RIVER'S EDGE While having dinner with Betty at Pop's, Archie noticed Veronica walk in. She stops at their table, and she tells them she just moved here and asks if they went to Riverdale. Betty tells her that they do, and Veronica introduces herself, and Archie introduces the two of them to her. Veronica asks if Betty is the one giving her a tour tomorrow and she confirms so. She then leaves since her mom is waiting for her. The next day at school, Betty begins her tour with Veronica, who isn't so focused on school and more on the social scene. Kevin swoops in and explains it all, Betty formally introducing the two. He then proceeds to make things awkward by mentioning her dad. She asks if everyone knows and take's the two's silence as a yes. They walk through the halls and see Archie, who Veronica asks if Betty is dating. Kevin tells her that they're not together, but they are meant to be. She tells Betty to make a move, before going to the beginning assembly, where they sit next to each other. At lunch Veronica joins them and gets to hear some of Archie's music before he leaves, and they're quickly joined by Cheryl. She introduces herself, and asks Veronica to join cheer leading, who tells Betty she's also trying out, which shocks Betty. Cheryl leaves and Veronica assumes Betty will start to hate the sport, but Betty wants to join. She just can't since Cheryl seems to hate her. Veronica tells her that she should be ruling the school, and should try out, she'll even help. Betty accepts. Fanon It is a popular ship on the series.The ‘Riverdale’ Fans Who Are Hardcore Shipping Betty and Veronica (January 2017)Twitter Already Ships Betty and Veronica in 'Riverdale' (January 2017) The budding fandom was angry that this ship did not come to pass, despite their kiss being part of the trailers. Thus, it became the first of many ships on Riverdale to be accused of queerbaiting its audience. On AO3 it is the second most written ship for both Veronica and Betty; as well as the fourth most written in the Riverdale and Archie Comics tags. Fandom FAN FICTION :Betty/Veronica on FanFiction.Net : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : : at Trivia * Lili Reinhart (Betty Cooper) thinks Betty and Veronica are soulmatesRIVERDALE STAR LILI REINHART GETS REAL ABOUT BETTY’S SOULMATE (IT’S NOT ARCHIE) (February 2017) *In the comics they are rivals for Archie's affections, but sometimes friends due to a mutual hatred of another Archie love interest, Cheryl Blossom. Gallery 411beronica.png|Quiz Show 315beronica.jpg|American Dreams 109beronica.jpeg|La Grande Illusion 101beronica.gif|The River's Edge beronica.gif|The River's Edge comic manips Beronica at the pool.jpg Fell.jpg Beronica Dream.jpg|Betty wakes up from dreaming of Veronica Kiss.jpg|Tunnel of Love Dating Veronica.jpg Media Betty & Veronica Feel Real References Navigation